What Happens Next?
by TAKARITRYAN22
Summary: My interpretation on what should have happened in 'The Breakup' Contains spoilers. Angsty. I won't give too much away. Read and Review please!


No._ No_. This can't be happening. Blaine, his Blaine, the reason he's here, the reason he practically lives, did not just say that. Images flash though Kurt's mind. The night out at Scandals that ended with Blaine storming off, only to make up after the opening night of West Side story. Blaine's face when he looks at Kurt's phone and finds the messages from Chandler, only to make up the next day. The moment he realizes that he and Blaine are meant to be together. The parting kiss before he leaves to the airport. They all flash through his mind at maximum speed. Then he looks at the face of said man. '_No!_' he thinks '_Boy. A man would not do this to the person he loves, a man wouldn't give in to temptation_.'

"I'm sorry Kurt, I was lonely, and you weren't ther-" he starts, but Kurt stops him there.

"And you don't think I was too?" he says with an ice cold voice. "I have missed you _so_ much, it hurts Blaine. Did you know that I cried the first week I was here away from you? I know that my job has kept me busy, so busy that we barely have time to talk to each other." He says as he turns away from him "Blaine did you ever stop to think that maybe I was having the same problem? That I'm so busy that I can't talk to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that I'm afraid I'm going to push him so far away that he breaks my heart. But every time we do talk I push that thought away because the talks we do have, make it seem OK " He turns around and looks Blaine dead in the eye with so much hurt, pain, and hopelessness it makes Blaine not only want to hold him and kiss him but to just die, knowing he was the cause of it all. "Then," he whispers "you tell me that all my fears that I made myself think I was imagining, are actually very real" he pauses and chokes out a sob and he finally lets go.

Next thing he knows he is sitting on a bench sobbing uncontrollably. The heart wrenching sobs from the man he loves snaps Blaine out of the daze he was in and in an instant he's at Kurt's side, holding him in his arms as they cry together, tears soaking each other. Blaine chokes out '_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_' every few seconds as Kurt is holding on to him for dear life as his world falls apart. They stay like that for half an hour before they are exhausted and their eyes are raw from wiping them and sobbing. They walk silently back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. As soon as the get to makeshift wall made of sheets that symbolizes Kurts room, they collapse onto the bed not bothering changing out of their clothes. Holding on to each other as they drift of into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Kurt is the first to wake up as the sunlight creeps in through his window. As he awakens, he remembers all that happened last night, the confession Blaine made, the fight, everything and he creeps out of Blaine's embrace, thankfully without awakening him, and goes to make a pot of coffee. As he passes by Rachels room he takes a peek in, only to see an empty bed. 'She and Finn must have went out to talk about things' he thinks. Which reminds him he needs to figure out if he should do the same. Part of him, the diva, angry, irrational part, thinks he should tell Blaine to get out and never come back. The other part of him, the loving, caring, and reasonable part, tells him he needs to be reasonable and think of all the good times he's had with Blaine. To forgive him, but let him know that he has to earn his trust back. He is still in this mindset as he brews the coffee, and when he sits down with a hot cup in his hands. He has made up his mind when Blaine walks out of the 'room' looking around frantically, hair all over the place, and eyes frantic.

"_Kurt_" he says, voice filled sorrow and so much sadness. He walks up to him and crouches down in front of him "Baby, I need to tell you that I am so sorry"

"Blai-" Kurt starts, but Blaine interrupts him

"Kurt, please just let me tell you something." he says. Kurt remains silent and Blaine takes that as his cue. "I messed up. No, I made the absolute worst decision of my life, because I let my loneliness get the better of me. I thought that I was losing you and I was so alone, that I had to find someone to be with when that person is right in front of me. I know that I betrayed you. I shouldn't be asking for your forgiveness, that is so selfish of me. I am going to be selfish and do it anyways, because losing you Kurt would be losing the one thing that makes me go to that godforsaken school everyday, just so I can get closer to being with you. It would mean losing the one person that knows me more than I know myself. It would be losing my soul mate. I am prepared to spend every moment for the rest of my life making it up to you and earning your trust back. I am prepared to do everything in my power to make you proud to be with me again. Please don't give up on us, please don't make me leave you. I love you Kurt. I love you more than I love my bow ties, singing and my hair gel combined. Without you I am nothing, please don't give up on us." Blaine finishes.

He looks into Kurts eyes and waits for his response. Kurt takes his hand off his mug and stands up, bringing Blaine with him. He cradles Blaines cheek in his had, looks into his eyes, and brings his hand back and slaps Blaine hard across his face. Blaine looks at him with fear and rejection in his eyes. Then Kurt surges forward and captures Blaines lips in a sweet, passionate and needy kiss. Once he pulls away he looks into Blaines confused and hopeful eyes, and says.

"I forgive you" Blaine lets out a sob he didn't know he was holding in and tries to kiss Kurt again but he stops him. "But Blaine, if you ever, Ever do this to me again, I will leave you, no questions asked, I will throw it all away, because I am better than that. I want you to know that. I love you Blaine, and I will take you up on that offer of earning my trust back. What do you say?"

Blaines face instantly brightens as he lets all his tears flow. He rushes into Kurt wrapping his arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes. I love you so much Kurt, I swear I will make you believe in me again I promise. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Joseph Anderson" he says as they look into each others eyes, and capture each others lips in a unspoken promise, that whatever comes their way they will get through it.

_**End**_


End file.
